


Heavy silence

by fangirlishpostss



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angry Sex, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Makeup Sex, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension, hi hello me again, please take my internet away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlishpostss/pseuds/fangirlishpostss
Summary: Castaspella is acting odd, Shadow Weaver is annoyed one thing leads to another and they find themselves dealing with their unresolved tensions...My summaries are bad, awful and all in between.
Relationships: Castaspella & Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra), Castaspella/Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	Heavy silence

**Author's Note:**

> yes more badly written castaweaver fanfictions by me...

"Should we order Italian or Chinese?", she looks at Casta from her place on the couch. The woman has been painfully silent for most of the day and it's not that Shadow Weaver didn't appreciate some silence especially when doing her paperwork, but something about this silence has been off. It was heavy and thick enough to cut through it with a knife.

Their eyes don't meet, “Whatever.", she's been sulking the whole day, shoulders shrugging at most of her questions, expression as miserable as it could get, and it was quickly becoming annoying to watch.

So, Shadow Weaver doesn't even try to hide her frustrations as she drops her papers, "What's gotten into you?", now fully sitting, eyeing the short woman with curled eyebrows.

"Nothing," she throws her arms in the air in that dramatic way only she knew how to get right, "why would anything..." then she hits them against the kitchen counter, the slam rings, "Everything's perfectly fine." Her tone is angry, high pitched and she is slowly rising off of her place on the couch.

"It doesn't seem like nothing. You've barely talked to me since last night."

"Well, what do you want me to say?!", she's facing her now, face red, arms flying around, "That I'm angry! Because I am!" 

Her legs don't move further, giving Castaspella enough space, carefully watching, trying to figure out what this was about. "Why is that exactly?", she tries to keep her voice gentle, yet she does not understand where this is coming from. She was taken back by it, she expected many different melodramatic scenes, another fight with Angella, work problems, just regular Casta stuff to be annoyed about, but she did not think she would be the center of all of this.

An angry sigh, an annoyed chuckle, "Perhaps the fact you're always at work, you're barely home! For the last month what have we done, we don't talk, we just sleep, literally just sleep." She stays quiet again allowing Casta to let it all out because she could see it on her face that there was more. "You don't really...God, I can't help, but to think that perhaps you're getting bored of me, maybe you've found someone in the office, even if not by the way were going it's going to happen sooner or later."

Now she is the one angry, how can she accuse her of such things. Shadow Weaver crosses the distance in the matter of seconds, work is work there is no more or less to it. Yet she does not know what to do, how to handle her own anger let alone Casta's. She finds herself pushing her against the kitchen counter, "Is this what you want?", her lips are fast to kiss her, strangling her words, her palms are on the marble surface allowing her to press the shorter woman harder against it. "Is it, Casta?", she asks in a short second when their lips aren't glued together. It was a question, but she did not give her time to answer as she kissed her again. Deeply, passionately, she'll kick those damned thoughts out of her brain.

Her hands are moving to her hips, pulling her away from the counter, just to press her against herself. Shadow Weaver moves down, firmly grabbing her ass until moans escape both of them. Then her arms move slightly down, picking her up with those smooth legs wrapped around her waist. All of that as she keeps strangling her words with hard kisses, she can feel the lipstick smudging over Casta's face, but she doesn't care. Her breaths are already rapid and shaky on her lips, yet she doesn't let her pull away. She founds her legs are moving back to the kitchen counter, she's lowering her down, hands finding a new distraction, moving down her neck. Her girlfriend spreading her legs enough for her to step in between them and one of her palms is now on her breast, squeezing it lightly through the black tank top. She felt Casta's hands on her red gown, they are moving down to the rope of it, trying to untie the knot, but Shadow Weaver won't allow it. With her own hands she grabs her wrists, holding them tightly, but not too tight to leave a mark.

"Shadow Weaver." It's barely a moan on her dark lips and she knows they should talk it out like normal people, but she's angry too. She's angry because Casta didn't say something sooner, she's angry because she didn't notice it. Shadow Weaver knew how her girlfriend was, how easily such thoughts would fill her insecure mind, yet she does not know how to deal with the anger. That's why she just lets Casta's shaky moans to lead her actions, they're almost like little shocks of adrenaline and she takes all of it in.

She kisses harder, tongue demanding entrance, running over her lips until she gives her what she wants and when she does, they move in sync, yet she's the lead. She lets her arms go free just so she can grab her hips, pull her towards the edge. The cotton material of her shorts is being pulled down along with her underwear, she's eager too, yet she did not notice it until now, until her muffled moans filled her senses. They hit the floor; the thighs are spread wider. Her fingers immediately touch her, unable to hold back, they brush against her clit, "Why are you filling your mind with such nonsense?"

Casta is throwing her hands and head back, her hips buckling up into her touch. "It's not nonsense.", her fingers give more pressure as they move in fast circles and her girlfriend is already a moaning mess trying to spill her words. "You haven't...talked to me...touched me in s-....so long."

She moves down to her entrance, slipping two long fingers without any hesitation, "I'm busy, but that does not mean I have someone else!" They are trusting swiftly, hard, curling to hit against her sensitive parts.

"Well how-" she's still keeping a fast pace, she can feel her walls tighten around her, but she doesn't stop. Rather her thumb is back on her clit and Casta is so close, "How do you expect me not to when you feel so distant?", she's panting heavily.

"You come and talk to me...", she is over the edge, grabbing onto her gown and she lets her this time, lowering so that Castaspella could firm the hold around her shoulders as her finger still rest lazily inside of her, "You don't bottle it up."

Eyes are closed, cheeks pinkish, "I feel like I'm boring you." God, was she really neglecting her so much? Shadow Weaver hadn't noticed not until now.

Pulling her even closer with an arm around her waist she lifts her off again. Soft kisses fill the air as Casta runs her gentle hands through her curls. Her legs move around the kitchen walking the familiar path to their shared room without really watching her steps. And when they're finally in the room, she practically drops her on the bed, taking a second to take her top off. 

She enjoys the view for a hand full of moments just before she lowers herself down, body pressing lightly against Casta's curved one. Lips clash again, but the kisses are already much gentler than they were before, angry tensions steadily leaving them. Moving her mouth over the smudged chin, she stops at her neck leaving what will be a quite noticeable red and later purplish mark and she's going further. She places soft, needy kisses on her breasts, over her whole chest before moving down her stomach finding her way to her inner thighs. Casta's fingers already tangle with her hair, guiding her to where she actually wanted her and for once she obeys.

Tongue runs up and down, smiling against her as she looks up at the mess under her, that was trying to pull her head closer. The brown eyes stood closed, lower lips bitten down on to hold in the cute sounds of pleasure. She brings her own lips into it too, syncing the quick movements of her tongue with it. Knowing exactly where to hit to make her release those little whimpers.

Nails are digging into the soft skin of Castaspella's thighs, marking her some more as she holds her steady. And once she knows she's only a second away from hitting the sweetest pleasures she moves her tongue up in one swift movement, leading it over the same path. As Casta came in louder moans and groans, it moved up her belly, to the place on her chest in between her breast and over her collar bone. 

"Now that's hot." Her amber eyes shine with lust, breathless voice rid of all the anger it held before.

"What?" She smiles down, the closeness of their bodies causing their breaths to mix. 

Her girlfriend smiled back, "The tongue thing. “, lifting her head off the mattress to steal a messy kiss. Her joyful giggle shaking both of them, making her heart beat happily. This was much better than fighting, yet Casta's worries still managed to echo somewhere in her mind. "Let's order pizza."

"Ugh, I hoped you'd say Chinese.", she prompts herself off, walking towards the kitchen to find the phone.

"Bring me my pants!" It rings from the room and she couldn't help but to shake her head lightly, another smile appearing on her face though Casta could not even see her anymore.

"You don't need those!" Yelling back, she said as she found the phone thrown in between the couch pillows. 

"Shadow Weaver!"

Her back press against her as she is sitting between her legs, taking a disgracefully big bite of pizza, ketchup stains slipping from the corners of her mouth. And she takes a napkin that is somewhere near her hand, wiping Casta's messy face as if her girlfriend didn't have two perfectly capable hands to do it herself. "You better not get that all over me."

"I won't.", repeating the action with a smaller bite, she said. Then she crooked her head a bit, so that their eyes would meet and with mouth full she stated, "This is nice." 

"Imagine then" Shadow Weaver let her index finger tap the tip of Castaspella's slim nose, " how nice it would be if you didn't eat like a two-year-old child would." It causes the younger woman to smile yet it didn't fully reach her eyes and she throws the half-eaten piece in the cardboard box that stood open on their king-sized bed. It makes her cringe, eating in a bedroom, crumbles getting all over the place, but that is quickly forgotten as Casta presses her head back on her chest.

"I'm sorry", her voice not filled with anger or lust, rather sounding unsure and quiet, "for making a scene.", Shadow Weaver found her hand, playing with her fingers caressing them as she listened carefully, "I know your job is important and you've worked hard for it..." it dies out, never actually finishing it.

And she lets their fingers intertwine, other arm wrapping around her waist, “It’s okay, Cas.", she uses the rarely used nicknames to let her know it was truly alright. "I just hate when you fill your head with God knows what foolishness.", she places a soft kiss into her shoulder, almost to ease her scolding. "But I shouldn't have been so closed off."

"We both should've acted differently...", daring to look at her again she says just before a cheeky smile takes over, "but can we just have more sex and forget about it?"

There's something about watching Casta so carelessly wrapped in her arms that causes an adoration she wasn't a found of and then there was a need to, "I love you." And her cheeky smile turns into a softer one and the brown eyes glimmer.

"I love you too, that's why I act so stupidly sometimes." Smiles collide and their teeth clash, she can even taste the ketchup on her lips and it's all so messy, but she doesn't care not when Casta's laugh starts to ring through her ears as she breaks the kiss. "So, more sex?"

"I can never pass on that."

**Author's Note:**

> I SHOULD STOP WRITING SMUT, I OBVIOUSLY DO NOT KNOW HOW TO DO IT,,,,please come and take my internet away


End file.
